


The Words

by castiels_psychnerd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love, M/M, Porn With Plot, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 23:34:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3788485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_psychnerd/pseuds/castiels_psychnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following orders from above, the angel Castiel fought through hell to save Dean Winchester's soul. But over the past couple years, he has been drawn back to this human time and again and has been forced to question all his beliefs. What is it that keeps him coming back? He finds the answer when he hears "The Words" by Christina Perri on the radio while driving Dean home from the bar one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Words

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is my first fanfic related to Supernatural so I hope you all enjoy! The idea for this hit me a couple weeks ago as I was driving to school and I couldn't get past it until I wrote this. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did! I love feedback and hearing from readers so please feel free to let me know what you think!
> 
> This was inspired by the song "The Words" by Christina Perri, which I have been utterly obsessed with as of late. You can find the link here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B9tc9R_Y3FY. The lyrics are included in the story but I would recommend listening for the full effect. Enjoy!

It was Friday night. And, for once, Sam, Dean, and Cas had just finished a job and were actually able to go out and celebrate. Passing a bar on the way back to the hotel, Dean decided to stop for a few beers. What actually transpired, however, was not a few beers. After several beers and several shots, Dean was quite drunk. It didn’t seem to bother him though, and certainly bolstered his confidence at the pool game he was currently hustling. However, it didn’t take long for Sam to grow weary of Dean’s behavior. “I’m heading back,” he announced to Cas, who was sitting with Sam at the bar as they watched Dean. “I’ve had enough noise and excitement for one night.”

“Okay. I will stay here with him,” Cas replied in a rather business-like tone. He felt somehow responsible for Dean, and wanted to make sure he would get home in one piece. 

“I’ll catch a cab. You can -” Sam broke off as Dean let out a yell. He had apparently just won the game and a pile of cash right along with it. Sam rolled his eyes, smiling. “You can take the Impala. Have fun with that one,” he said sarcastically.

“Thank you. I’ll, um, try to?” Cas said awkwardly. Sam patted him on the shoulder and walked out of the bar. 

Dean walked over to Cas at that point, signaling for the bartender to bring him yet another beer and grinning in a smug sort of way. “Did you see that?” he asked Cas excitedly. “I’m awesome!” he exclaimed, punching Cas on the shoulder and continuing to grin. Cas smiled back at him. 

“Yes, good job Dean,” he said, extending his arm and patting Dean’s shoulder awkwardly. “Your pool skills are quite remarkable.” Dean beamed at the compliment and returned to the pool table, exuding confidence and challenging others in the bar. 

Cas watched Dean as he continued to hustle games of pool, trying to understand what it was that had drawn him to Dean time and again over the past couple of years. Initially, he had been ordered to battle through hell to find Dean’s soul and raise him. Despite this, he had formed a uniquely deep bond with Dean’s soul as he fought to pull it from the pit. Perhaps this explained some of the pull Cas felt to Dean. He wasn’t sure though. After all, he had compromised himself and lost everything for Dean. He had rebelled against heaven, lost his powers, been killed, and for what? For one human. An important human according to the orders of heaven, but not one to die for. Not one to defy to orders of heaven for. 

After his rebellion as his powers began to fade, Cas started to understand more of what it meant to be human. This also was directly correlated with the time he had spent with Sam and Dean, trying to unravel the inner workings of their psyches, trying to understand their completely illogical approaches to hunting and solving the supernatural problems of the world. To some degree, he knew he would never truly understand, would never truly feel as they did. But he also knew that he was a hell of a lot closer to understanding and relating to humans than he had been before, and much of that was due to Dean’s constant presence, reassurance, and guidance. 

Perhaps this was the reason why when Dean stumbled over, quite drunk and laughing hysterically about the pile of cash he had managed to win, Cas simply took Dean by the arm and led him to the Impala rather than rolling his eyes in annoyance as Sam might have done. Sam had had years to come to understand Dean and was no longer interested. But for Cas, trying to understand Dean and the things he did and felt filled him with a sense of wonder and curiosity rather than irritation. As he listened to Dean ramble on about the game of pool and his plans for his winnings and other miscellaneous drunken statements, Cas responded kindly and calmly, helping him to the passenger side of the Impala and beginning to open the door. Cas started to push Dean toward the open door, but Dean resisted, giving him a frightened look.

“What are you doing?” Dean asked, confused and extremely hesitant.

“I’m helping you into the car so I can drive you home,” Cas said, in a tone of slight confusion due to the obvious nature of the question.

“Oh, no, you can’t drive Baby! Where’s Sam?” Dean asked, standing much taller and planting his feet in an effort to keep Cas from forcing him into the passenger seat. He pointed one finger at Cas as he spoke, clearly disturbed at the idea of Cas driving the Impala.

“Sam already went back to the bunker hours ago. I understand how to drive an automobile, Dean. I am perfectly capable of getting you home safely,” Cas said, matter-of-factly. 

“It isn’t me I’m worried about! What’s going to happen to Baby if you drive her?” Dean said, alarmed and scoffing at Cas’ lack of concern for the Impala. 

At this point, Cas did roll his eyes. Dean was being ridiculous. The Impala was only a vehicle after all, and could always be repaired. But that was beside the point since nothing was going to happen to the Impala anyway with Cas driving it. “Don’t worry, Dean. We will all arrive in one piece, you, me, and the Impala. If I were you, I would be much more worried about you vomiting in the Impala than I would be about my driving abilities resulting in any damage. You consumed a very large amount of alcohol this evening.” Cas’ eyes were hinting at concern and slight disapproval, but he knew that Dean had a very high tolerance level for alcohol and was sure he would make a full recovery. 

As Cas’ words sunk in, Cas could tell from the look on Dean’s face that he had decided Cas was probably right, and that perhaps the Impala would make it home in one piece. Putting a tough expression on his face, Dean said, “Okay, but if anything, I mean anything, happens to Baby while she is in your care, I will kill you myself!” With that, he slid into the passenger seat and closed the door. Cas smiled slightly and walked around to the driver’s side, climbing in and starting the car. 

For the first several minutes as they drove across town to the hotel, Dean watched each of Cas’ moves and driving decisions with a critical eye. He appeared to relax as the miles went, however, and by the time fifteen minutes had passed he leaned back in his seat, resting his head against the window and closing his eyes. Cas heard Dean’s breathing slow, his inhalations becoming deeper. Cas reached forward and ejected the cassette tape from the Impala’s radio. He sometimes found Dean’s music preferences grating, and enjoyed the much calmer music coming from the speakers. Clearly Sam had last listened to the radio, as the station was playing music of a very different variety than that of Dean’s preference. Turning the music very low, Cas listened as he drove, continuing to ponder his irrational pull toward Dean.

As he drove, soft piano music began to come through the speakers. A woman’s voice entered then, low and calming. He listened to the lyrics, identifying that she was singing about love in its earlier stages. As she reached the first chorus, he became much more interested in the words for some reason. He wasn’t sure what it was that was making him listen, but he did. And as he listened, Dean’s face popped into his mind.

"And I know  
The scariest part is letting go  
'Cause love is a ghost you can’t control  
I promise you the truth can’t hurt us now  
So let the words slip out of your mouth"

As the second verse began, Cas felt goosebumps rise up and down his arms and legs, sending a shiver down his spine. He could understand that most individuals wouldn’t interpret the words literally, but for him, and for Dean, they were true in a very literal way. 

"And all of the steps that led me to you  
And all of the hell I had to walk through  
But I wouldn’t trade a day for the chance to say  
My love, I’m in love with you"

At the end of the verse, it was as though a switch flipped in Cas’ brain. Somehow, he suddenly understood why he was always being pulled back to Dean. Why he had risked everything, rebelled, lost his powers, died even. He understood now, could understand this attraction. It was love. Love, perhaps the most human of all human emotions! And somehow, he was feeling it!

The song played through the end, but the words continued playing through his head. He didn’t hear anything the radio was emitting. All that he heard was the song and the soft sound of Dean’s breathing beside him. The implications of this revelation played through his head as he pulled up to the hotel, lifting Dean out of the passenger seat and carrying him to his room. 

Suddenly, he was catching himself treating Dean with much more care than he might normally have done. It was the little things, like taking the time to pull Dean’s jacket and shoes off before carefully settling him back on the bed. Setting out a glass of water and two aspirin. Finally, carefully covering Dean with a blanket before shutting off the lamp on his bedside table and retreating to the second bed in the hotel room. 

As an angel, Cas did not need to sleep, of course. After being cut off from heaven and losing his powers, his need for sleep was different. For this reason, they had gotten two hotel rooms so all three would have their own beds. Tonight, Cas was glad that he would be able to temporarily lose consciousness for a few hours and be able to come at the situation from a fresh perspective in the morning. 

*****

Cas fell asleep quickly, but only into a light sleep and he did not sleep well. He tossed and turned for most of the night, only falling into a deeper sleep a mere hour or two before he was destined to wake up. When he did wake, it was due to the noise of Dean brushing his teeth, who had somehow avoided a hangover and was feeling pretty happy for the relatively early hour. 

Groaning and rubbing his eyes, Cas rolled over to face the bathroom door where Dean was standing, mouth foaming and brushing with ferocious energy. He squinted at Dean, still not fully conscious and certainly not ready to wake up. Dean smirked around his toothbrush. “Nice bed head,” he remarked. Cas was amazed when he found himself feeling the urge to show only his middle finger to Dean. He resisted the urge however. Too much effort. “You should get up,” Dean said, disappearing into the bathroom to spit and rinse out his mouth. “I’m starving! We need to find breakfast somewhere!”

Cas started to get up, but as he thought about finding breakfast he was utterly uninterested. He scratched his head and rubbed his face, frustrated by the fact that his evening of unconsciousness had not yielded any answers to the dilemma caused by the song last night. He sighed heavily, his mood darkening further and his thoughts confused. His mood had rubbed off on Dean apparently, as he walked over and sat down on his bed across from Cas. “What’s up man? You’re acting very... weird,” he said, pulling a face. Cas tried to decide what to do. Finally, he decided.

“I heard a song on the radio last night when I was driving us home,” Cas stated slowly, thinking carefully about his words. 

“Yeah? And?” Dean asked, clearly confused by where this could be going.

“And, it somehow connected with me and made me come to understand some of these... some of the feelings I’ve been having. You know, since my powers have started to weaken,” Cas said, feeling ashamed of himself and watching Dean’s face carefully. He was not worried about rejection per se, but he was worried about the effect that his confession would have on his friendship with Dean, which was more important to him than anything else at the moment. 

“Okay...” Dean said, looking as though he was considering his words too. “Is there anything I can do to help you? I suppose I could... Listen. If you, if you wanted to talk... that is.” Dean’s mouth twisted slightly toward the end, as hard as he tried not to. Cas knew that Dean did not believe that talking about things helped, and that he generally referred to talking about feelings as “chick flick moments” and hated them. Cas felt bad about imposing a chick flick moment on Dean.

“I don’t... I don’t know that talking is necessarily what I want to do. I just wish there was a way to show you the song I am talking about. Perhaps then you would understand better, or at least be able to confirm or deny my feelings,” Cas said, feeling a little more sad as he said it. He didn’t know of a way for Dean to hear the song again. 

“Well, there is actually a way for me to hear the song, Cas. It’s called the Internet. We can look it up. Do you remember the name of the song? Or maybe some of the words?” Dean asked helpfully. Cas smiled broadly, filling up with hope. Of course he did! How could he ever forget those words? Fortunately for him though, the radio host had mentioned just after the end of the song that it was called “The Words” by Christina Perri. 

Cas shared this information with Dean, who quickly pulled up the song on his laptop. Just before the song started to play, Cas quickly asked Dean to stop it. He did, looking confused. “I just want to warn you that this song is nothing like the songs that you like to listen to. But if you could just be open-minded and give it a chance, maybe you will understand what my problem is,” Cas said hopefully. 

“Yeah, sure, no problem,” Dean said, nodding and still looking confused. He pressed the play button, and the beautiful piano music flowed out of the speakers once more. Again, Cas felt goosebumps rise up and down his body. His eyes locked on Dean as the girl started to sing, using all his inadequate people skills that Dean had taught him as he tried to understand what Dean was thinking. 

"All of the lights land on you  
The rest of the world fades from view  
And all of the love I see  
Please please say you feel it too  
And all of the noise I hear inside  
Restless and loud, unspoken and wild  
And all that you need to say  
To make it all go away  
Is that you feel the same way too"

At this point, Dean gave Cas a look that plainly said “C’mon man! Why are you making me listen to this freakin’ girl song!?” Cas gave him a look back, and said, “Just give it a chance and listen! You said you would.” Dean rolled his eyes a little, but sighed and continued to listen.

"And I know  
The scariest part is letting go  
'Cause love is a ghost you can’t control  
I promise you the truth can’t hurt us now  
So let the words slip out of your mouth

And all of the steps that led me to you  
And all of the hell I had to walk through  
But I wouldn’t trade a day for the chance to say  
My love, I’m in love with you"

When the woman sang the line about walking through hell, Cas could see Dean’s eyes widen a bit and could see his posture change. Clearly, Dean was taking those words more literally than the writer had intended also. But Cas was glad, because it meant that Dean was taking the song more seriously.

"And I know  
The scariest part is letting go  
'Cause love is a ghost you can’t control  
I promise you the truth can’t hurt us now  
So let the words slip out of your mouth

I know that we’re both afraid  
We both made the same mistakes  
An open heart is an open wound to you  
And in the wind of a heavy choice  
Love has a quiet voice  
Still your mind, now I’m yours to choose

And I know  
The scariest part is letting go  
Let my love be the light that guides you home

And I know  
The scariest part is letting go  
'Cause love is a ghost you can’t control  
I promise you the truth can’t hurt us now  
So let the words slip out of your mouth"

Dean listened to the rest of the song in silence, his expression becoming more serious, but softer at the same time. Rather than rolling his eyes, he focused them on Cas, almost as if he was seeing him for the first time. Cas also noticed that at some point, goosebumps had appeared on Dean’s bare arms as well, lifting the hairs there. 

Somehow, these behavioral cues brought a sense of calm over Cas. The mood in the room had changed, and he felt as though a weight had lifted from his shoulders. Without thinking, he moved across to sit on the bed next to Dean. Dean didn’t move, or say a word, which Cas took as a good sign. Cautiously, Cas leaned closer to Dean, keeping his eyes locked the whole time, looking for a sign of dislike. There wasn’t one. 

Just before the distance between their lips closed, Cas licked his lips, opening them slightly to take Dean’s bottom lip between his. He kissed Dean softly, with his eyes open, staring into those gorgeous green depths. Ending the first kiss and pulling back slightly before going in for a second, Cas saw Dean close his eyes. Cas closed his eyes too, utterly happy. 

The kiss was sweet, long, and heavy with meaning. But Cas didn’t care, and he wasn’t going to think beyond this moment. Neither was Dean apparently, as he lifted his hands to take Cas’ face in them. He held Cas’ face with an unbreakable, but oh so gentle grip, and when Cas tried to pull away slightly to look at Dean, Dean pulled him back. Dean kissed him, harder than before, holding his lips prisoner. Cas felt his breath become a little short at that, and kissed back even harder. 

Breaking their kiss only for a moment, Dean pushed Cas down on his back on the bed. Dean laid down on his side next to Cas and ran his fingers up and down the stubble on Cas’ cheek, leaning in to kiss him. Dean’s fingers felt so good on Cas’ cheek, and his chest was so warm pressed into Cas’ side. He rolled, to gain better access to the rest of Dean. He just felt as though he couldn’t get close enough or get enough bodily contact. Dean seemed to feel the same way, and he pressed himself into Cas, weaving his fingers into Cas’ hair. He pulled slightly, eliciting a new response out of Cas, one he had never felt before. He supposed it was called arousal, but he had never thought it could be so urgent or feel so good. 

Suddenly, Dean sat up, swiftly pulling off his t-shirt. Cas, wanting to be close to him, sat up also, pulling off his own shirt. As he laid back down on his back, Dean pulled his legs apart and climbed between, coming to rest on top of Cas. Cas couldn’t keep his hands off Dean at this point. His skin was so beautiful, smooth and warm under his fingertips. Dean’s muscles were not like Sam’s, but were still well developed. Cas traced the contours of Dean’s back, shoulders, and chest as Dean began kissing him again. Their breath was coming faster and harder now, and Cas knew that while this was coming out of their love, there was much more going on here than an emotional connection. Somehow, he found that he didn’t care. 

Dean also seemed unable to keep his hands off of Cas. He ran them through his hair, across the stubble on his cheeks and chin, and all over his shoulders, massaging as he went. He slid his hands down over Cas’ arms and back up to his chest, and as he did so his lips left Cas’ and began to travel toward his ear. Dean licked Cas’ ear, eliciting a shiver of pleasure and then sucked Cas’ earlobe into his mouth, sucking gently and nibbling the tip. Cas suddenly let out a gush of breath and he felt Dean smile around his ear. 

Dean started to kiss down his neck then. He sucked and bit at his skin, and Cas could think of nothing else in the world but the sensation of Dean’s lips on his neck. As Dean continued to kiss him, starting to trail down his chest, Cas realized that there seemed to be an inordinate amount of blood making its way toward his cock, and that it had become very hard and erect. More than that, he realized that he was dying for Dean to touch it. 

“Dean, I need to be closer to you,” Cas said, his voice breathless and deep with need. Dean looked up at him, smiling a devilish grin and coming up to kiss Cas quiet. Simultaneously, Dean started to grind his hips into Cas’ hips. Dean muffled Cas’ moan of surprise and pleasure as he felt Dean’s hard cock press into his own through Dean’s jeans and Cas’ sweats. Cas had never felt something so pleasurable in his entire existence. He could now understand why sex was such a huge part of humans’ lives. 

“Is that close enough, Cas?” Dean asked in a husky voice, grinning and pulling away very slightly but continuing to grind his hips into Cas’. Cas let out another moan, closing his eyes at the pleasure.

“It’s better, but no. It still isn’t close enough,” Cas gasped, shuddering as Dean bit his neck and thrust particularly hard into him.

 

“Well, what do you think we should do to remedy this situation?” Dean asked, feigning ignorance and continuing to tease Cas mercilessly. 

“Um -” Cas started, breaking off as Dean sucked his tongue into his mouth. He pulled away quickly before he could be distracted. “Maybe we should take our pants off?” He could hear the note of desperation in his voice and the spark in Dean’s eyes as he grinned even wider. “That seemed to help when we took our shirts off anyway,” Cas finished quietly, letting out another moan as Dean continued thrusting.

“Yes, it did, didn’t it?” Dean replied, sounding extremely satisfied with this turn of events. Cas started to lift up his hips eagerly, ready for his pants to be gone in an instant, but Dean pushed him back down a bit more forcefully than Cas thought he should have been able to. “No, no, no,” Dean said, leaning in to kiss and nibble Cas’ ear again. He turned his head, growling directly into Cas’ ear. “I will be the one taking those off of you.” At those words, Cas let out a whole new moan of pleasure. Something about Dean taking control like that, taking such enjoyment in Cas’ torture, really turned him on. 

“Okay,” Cas replied, rather weakly. Dean laughed and started trailing kisses down Cas’ neck, kissing his way down Cas’ chest, stopping to gently nibble each nipple on his way. Cas shivered at the unexpected pleasure, which only encouraged Dean. He made his way down, agonizingly slowly kissing across each rib on both sides, down Cas’ stomach past his belly button and kissing across the waistband of Cas’ sweats. It didn’t seem possible, but Dean’s actions were forcing new goosebumps to arise all over Cas’ upper body. His cock was starting to pulse in time with his heartbeat and he ached for Dean to touch it. 

Grinning up at Cas, Dean kissed down Cas’ legs, and although his skin was covered, feeling the pressure of Dean’s lips and nose was enough to drive him crazy. “Please, Dean,” Cas begged. “I want to be close to you! I want to feel your skin on mine. Please!” He must have sounded very desperate, or his begging may have flipped a switch in Dean because suddenly, it was as if they were on the same page. 

Dean swiftly grabbed the waistband of Cas’ sweats and boxers, pulling them off at the same time. Cas gasped and grinned, thrilled at the speed. He stared hard at Dean as he stood up and hastily undid the buttons and zipper of his jeans, pulling them and his boxers off at the same time and stumbling slightly as he desperately kicked out of them. In seconds, he was back on the bed, pushing Cas into the mattress with a kiss and grinding his hips into Cas’. Dean groaned as their cocks rubbed together, with nothing in between, for the first time. Hearing how desperate Dean was increased Cas’ desperation, and he thrust his hips up to meet Dean’s, moaning with each stroke of Dean’s cock against his. 

“Cas, are you sure you want to do this?” Dean asked, pulling back slightly and looking seriously into his eyes. He stopped his thrusting, and Cas’ body was immediately begging for the contact to resume. 

“Yes, Dean, of course I want this. I have wanted this all along and just did not have the words to label my feelings or the courage to let go. But now I do, and I want to do this!” The words came out very fast, with that desperate edge to them. He was hoping that Dean felt the same way, and he looked into Dean’s eyes, waiting, anxious for the answer.

Dean smiled. “That’s all I needed to know,” he said, leaning back in and brushing his lips against Cas’. “I just had to make sure.” And with that, he was back to kissing Cas, but this time he was headed quickly south. Before he even realized what was happening, Cas could feel Dean’s hot breath on his thighs, on his dick. He could feel Dean’s hands massaging his legs and his ass, rubbing in such a wonderful way. 

“Please, Dean. Do something!” Cas begged, weaving his fingers into Dean’s short hair and pulling Dean’s face forward. With a complacent and mischievous grin, Dean acquiesced. He grasped Cas’ cock in his hand, stroking up and down slowly. If Cas thought that the grinding had been pleasurable, this sent him over the moon. To add to this, Dean started licking long lines up and down Cas’ length, getting the whole thing wet before slowly taking it into his mouth. Cas was gasping and moaning, unable to contain himself as he felt Dean’s tongue flick across the head of his cock, circling the crown and then plunging down the back side. As Dean sucked the head and then the rest of Cas’ length into his mouth, Cas watched in awe and unbearable pleasure. 

Coming up briefly for air, Dean looked up at Cas with slight concern. “I’m going to do something, and if you don’t like it, you just need to tell me. But it’s necessary if I’m going to take this to the next step and actually have sex with you, which is something I would really like to do if we can,” Dean explained. Cas nodded, not caring much as Dean used his left hand to continue stroking Cas’ cock. Dean nodded, excited, as he reached into the nightstand drawer and pulled out a small bottle of lube that Cas had no idea he kept there. 

Working quickly, Dean applied a generous amount of lube to his finger and reached down, rubbing his finger on Cas’ asshole. Simultaneously, he took Cas’ cock back into his mouth. The combination of the pressure on Cas’ ass and the warm suction from Dean’s mouth was almost too much for Cas to handle. It was beyond pleasurable, and he screwed his eyes shut as he moaned Dean’s name. Realizing that he had to be careful or Cas would come, Dean backed off Cas’ cock a bit.

Gently, Dean pushed a finger into Cas’ ass, going slowly to let him adjust to the feeling. But Cas was not content with going slowly. He pushed down on Dean’s hand, breathing hard and begging Dean for more. Smiling around Cas’ cock, he gently pulled his finger out and pushed it back in again, finding Cas’ prostate this time. Cas gave a jerk of pleasure, and immediate ground down on Dean’s hand again. 

As Dean worked his fingers into Cas and gently sucked his cock in an effort to prepare him but keep him from coming, he started to work himself with his left hand. He was already quite hard and soaked with pre-come, but he wanted to be ready the moment Cas was. He couldn’t believe this was finally happening and was desperate. Cas was too, begging Dean to hurry up. “I just want you inside me already!” Cas cried. “I need you, Dean! I need to be close to you and having you inside me is the closest we are going to get!” 

Dean groaned. “Cas, I want to be inside you so badly. I just want to feel your tight ass around my hard cock! Is that what you want?” He watched Cas’ face as it twisted and his eyes rolled back in pleasure at the thought of Dean’s words. 

“Yes,” he cried, desperately. “Yes, I want to feel your hard cock in my tight ass. I want to feel it now! Please, please give it to me!” How could Dean resist words like that? He quickly sat up, letting Cas’ cock fall from his mouth and pulled his fingers free as he searched for the lube. Cas made a very unhappy noise at the emptiness, but was not disappointed long. Dean did not think it was possible to lube up his dick that fast, but apparently it was.

Leaning back down, he kissed Cas intensely, sucking his tongue into his mouth and groaning. “Are you ready?” he asked, his voice low and gravelly with desire. 

“Yes,” Cas sighed, spreading his legs and pulling his knees up toward his face to grant Dean easier access. 

“Okay,” Dean said, as he lined his cock up with Cas’ asshole. He kissed Cas as he pressed the tip into him, going very slowly so as not to hurt him. Cas moaned into Dean’s mouth, and he took that as a positive sign to keep going. He slowly pushed in about an inch, and then pulled out slowly. Cas pushed back against him, not wanting Dean to come out. But Dean’s cock was back inside him soon enough, and he pushed it farther in this time.

With each gentle thrust, Dean pushed his cock a little further into Cas. And with each thrust, Cas moaned a little harder and struggled to get more of Dean inside him. Dean was being careful, building up slowly so that he wouldn’t hurt Cas. He knew that he was going to give him the fucking of a lifetime before this was all over, and he wanted to make sure Cas got off before that happened, so he took the time to experiment with the angle of his thrusts, groaning in pleasure when he found Cas’ prostate and Cas ran his nails down Dean’s back in pleasure.

Dean soon set up a steady rhythm, thrusting at a moderate pace deep into Cas. Cas was moaning and writhing below him, and as Dean felt his orgasm building, he took Cas’ cock in his hand and started stroking. He wanted Cas to go just before he did so that he could fuck him through the waves of his orgasm. He was not disappointed.

Cas’ breathing got heavier and faster, and his moaning got progressively louder and more constant. Dean started to thrust harder and a little faster. He kissed Cas hard on the mouth in an effort to keep him a little quieter so that perhaps Sam wouldn’t know what was going on in the next room. It only seemed to turn Cas on more though. He stroked Cas hard, in time with his thrusts into him. 

Finally, Cas threw his head back, whole body starting to convulse as he came all over Dean’s hand and their chests. Spurts of it went everywhere, and his ass tight clenched around Dean. The sudden pressure was just what he needed, and he drove home harder than he had ever done before. He took Cas’ hips in his hands, pulling him into each thrust. Cas continued to moan and whimper, riding the waves. It sent Dean over the edge, and he came, shooting his hot load deep inside of Cas. He kept pumping, albeit at a broken rhythm. But Cas felt so good that Dean just couldn’t stand to stop.

When he came down slightly from his orgasm, Dean sighed heavily, dropping down onto Cas’ chest and staying inside him. They were both sweaty and breathing hard, and both their chests were covered in come but neither one of them cared. Being together, being this close with Dean still inside Cas, was all that either of them wanted. Nothing had ever felt so good in the whole world, and suddenly Dean really understood what Cas had been feeling this morning. He loved Cas, more than anything. He just had been unable to get past the fear of admitting it. 

Suddenly clear-headed (or as clear as it could be that full of oxytocin), Dean looked up at Cas. “Cas, I love you,” he said, in a deep, quiet voice. “I guess it just took you showing me that song for me to be brave enough to admit that to myself and to you,” he said. “But I love you, and I won’t let anything happen to you. I want to be with you, and I don’t want to worry about anything else,” he said, his eyes serious and desperate. Cas smiled.

“I love you too, Dean,” he said. “As long as we’re together, I will be happy, even if we are fighting a war.” He leaned down, kissing Dean first on the forehead, and then softly on the lips. “I’m so glad I heard that song and found the words.”

“Me too,” sighed Dean, smiling and kissing Cas.


End file.
